cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Daistallia
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |deleted = yes }} Hello! We are the Peace loving Democratic Swiss-Gurkha-Nepali-Southeast-Asian Mercenary Pirates of the Daistallian Straits (formerly the Singapore Straits). The Daistallian Islands are a small group of tropical islands off what are known as the Daistallian Straits. All your merchant shipping belong to us. Noli me calcare! National Overview Daistallia is a medium sized, mostly developed, and established nation at 143 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Daistallia work diligently to produce Gold and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. When it comes to nuclear weapons Daistallia will not research or develop nuclear weapons. Plans are on the way within Daistallia to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Daistallia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Daistallia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Daistallia will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. Daistallian History and Origins The Daistallian Islands were colonised by remnants of the Stallia company, a group of Reisläufer Swiss mercenary soldiers, Asian pirates, and others. The Stallian Trek (1477-1650) Leaving Swiss service in 1477, after the Battle of Nancy, the Stallia company first served in the Burgundian Netherlands under Maximilian I for several years. This was followed by several years in service in the Kingdom of Hungary under Matyas. This was followed by time serving in the Ottoman Empire. In the early 1500s, they served under Zāhir ud-Dīn Mohammad (Babur) in Afghanistan and Northern India. This was followed by a fairly long period service in the Gorkha kingdom. From 1620, the company took service in Tibet. In the late 1630s and early 1640s they were in service to the Manchu. All through this period, the company retained it's Swiss heritage and largely Swiss ethnicity, through recruitment efforts and connections in the Swiss Confederacy. This was largely helped by the Reformation period. Finally, in 1650 the company retired from military settled on the islands of Bintan, Batam, and Singapore, claiming them as "the Stallia Colony, a Colony of the Swiss Confederacy" (a claim that the Swiss Confederacy did not recognize). The Pirate Clans (1650-1800) The area the Stallia company had settled had been a traditional pirate haven for ages. Chinese, Japanese, Thai, and Malay pirates abounded during this period, preying on the increasing merchant trade between East Asia and Europe. The Stallia Colony maintained a strict neutrality in regards to both the local pirates and various navies. Slowly, over a long period, many of the peoples of these pirate clans melded into a single clan, know as the Dai. Modern History (1800-2006) In 1800, under The Baing Treaty of Dai Stallia Union, the Dai clans and the Stallia Colony formed a single nation, to be known as Daistallia. In 1827 the pirate Jean Lafitte secretly retired to this island paradise. Over the next several years, several thousand people of Cajuns, Texans, and peoples from the West Indies settled in the area. During WWII a secret US-ANZAC base and operational detachment (OSS Detachment 101.5) was established here to help support allied attacks on Japanese shipping. This base was staffed primarily by British, US, and ANZAC officers and Hawaiian and Maori support staff. At the end of the war, the Colonel in charge of OSS Detachment 101.5, David Talbot was assigned to the SCAP occupation forces in Osaka Japan. Upon retirement in 1953, he returned to Daistallia, where he became a successful politician, reforming politics and writing a new constitution in 1968. Under a highly unusual quirk of the new constitution, the national leader will be known as Osakadave. Over the next 4 decades, Daistallia became a successful, if small nation. However this changed drastically in 2006, when Daistallia was struck by a monumental disaster known as the White Fog. The White Fog (2006-7) The White Fog began in 2006 in the mountainous interior of Daistallia. A totally opaque fog bank developed and began slowly enveloping territory. Within several weeks, the fog had completely enveloped the country. No communication has ever been established through the White Fog. No person, animal, or object that has been enveloped by the White For ever re-emerged, with the exception of a small handfull of survivors, as detailed below. As a result, most persons who were enveloped are presumed dead. On the afternoon of January 12, 2007 at precisely 3:58:24 PM, several hundred refugees found they walked out of the fog to discover they had been transported to Planet Bob. Exactly how this happened has never been determined. However, the refugees under went a series of shocks on discovering that they had These survivors formed the core of a new nation of Daistallia. First Alliance and GW III After a brief period of readjustment, the people of Daistallia were approached by members of the alliance LoSS. Osakadave agreed to join the alliance. Daistallia prospered until LoSS became entangled in the Third Great War. During the Third Great War, Daistallia initially fought for LoSS on three fronts against the Viridian Entente. Even though an Entent member counter-attacked on a fourth front, Daistallian military forces were fighting successfully until a fifth front was opened and Daistallia was itself thrown in to anarchy. Daistallia continued fighting until Black Friday. In the aftermath of Black Friday, Osakadave withdrew Daistallia from both the war and LoSS. As part of the war, Daistallia endured 13,483 Casualties, anarchied three enemy nations, and participated in reducing one to full ZI and another to near ZI (the latter while in a state of anarchy). Recent History After leaving LoSS, Daistallia found a new alliance in the Green Protection Agency. Economic Crisis For a while, Daistallia prospered in the GPA, even after an economic crash. The sugarcane fields whithered and the woolkarines were placed on the endangered list. However, the inland areas showed enormous potential in the mining industries. A New Start In early November 2007, Daistallia withdrew from the Green Protection Agency and joined a new alliance, the Jade Confederacy. The Jade Confederacy was disbanded in late November due to conflicts. Atlantis During December 2007 and January 2008, Daistallia was a member of Atlantis. This time period saw Atlantis become a sanctioned alliance. Old Guard In early February 2008, Daistallia left Atlantis to join the Old Guard. Daistallian Geography Daistallia currently consists of peninsular Daistallia and the Daistallian Islands. Both are known for the spectacular and amazingly high alpine interiors. The Highest mountain in Daistallia is Mount Daistallia, 8,203 m. Climate Daistallia has a tropical rainforest climate with an alpine interior. The weather in the tropical regions tends to be warm and wet November to January are the wettest months but the other months are not dry. Average temperatures reach around 31°C (88°F) during the day and linger around 24°C (75°F) at night. Culture Cuisine As an ethnic mixture of SE Asian, Chinese, Korean, Swiss, Tibetan, Gorkha, Cajun, Tex-Mex, and Caribbean, Daistallian cuisine is extraordinarily varied. The food is usually quite spicy. Common spices include garlic, chili peppers, mint, cilantro, cardomen, cumin, nutmeg, black pepper, saffron, sage, cloves, cinnamon, and lemon grass. Common sauces and condoments include soya sauce, curry paste (generally made at home), and Kin Nam. Of particular note is the Daistallian Naga. This is the hottest chili pepper recorded, and measures 1.02 million SHUs. Kin Nam is a cross between Korean Kim Chee, Vietnamese Nuc Mon, and various SE Asian fish based sauces. It is very pungent and spicy, being made from chili peppers, fermented fish broth, and mixed vegetables. Fresh fruits, vegetables, and seafood are major ingredients. Pork, beef, and chicken are also important. Tea, rice, wines, and beer are common beverages. In the mountanous interior regions, the cuisine is more reflective of the Swiss, Gorkha, and Tibetan cuisines. The food usuallly contains large quantities of dairy and beef products. Trout is a major food stuff. It is usually served smoked or in a delectable cheese sauce. Bread, potatoes, and pastas are very common. Bread is often of a flat nan or tortilla style. Beef or pork sausages and pates are common. Mutton, Lish, Lam, and goat are also eaten, especially barbequed. Lish blood pudding is a unique local specialty. Tea, schnapps (especially chilli schnapps), and rum are common beverages, as is beer. Regular everyday Daistallian food is very healthy, nourishing, practical and very tasty. Generally, breakfast is generally eaten between 6:00 and 8:00 am. The main meal is lunch, eaten around noon or 1:00. Dinner is eaten around 7:00 or 8:00 in the evening. Most Daistallians use chopsticks, spoons, or their hands, depending on the food. The first meal of the day consist of a breakfast of rice, lentil soup, vegetables, and a small amount of pickled vegetables or kin nam; or musli, oatmeal, or barley porridge served with cream, cheese, or yogurt. Lunch is usually rice, pickled vegetables, and a small bit of meat or fish; or a light sandwich or pasta dish. The evening meal usually consists of numerous small dishes and rice and is often heavy, with lots of meat. The national dish of Daistallia is Kae Map Chili. Kae Map Chili is a very spicy stew of tofu, minced or shredded meat, and chili peppers. Kae Map Chili is closely related to mapp dofu and Texas chili con carne. In the interior, fondue, züraegschnaetzlets and röschtae are more popular. Röschtae is grated potatoes fried in butter, and züraegschnaetzlets (thin strips of veal with mushrooms in a cream sauce. Desserts are often sweet and sugary. Chocolate and ice cream are very popular. The national alcoholic drinks are chili pepper schnapps and spiced rum. The most popular brands of chili pepper schnapps are Teufelswerk (Diabolical), and Feueralarm (Fire Alarm). The most popular brands of spiced rum are Old Daistallian Snake Bite and Morsure de Serpent. In addition, locally produced absinthe is also popular, as are the highland red wines. For non-alcoholic drinks, most Daistallians prefer a local form of tea, usually served very sweet. Pastimes and Sports A number of games are popular. Daistallian Mahjong, Go, and chess are the most popular board games. There are many, many popular computer games. Popular sports including various martial arts, boxing, wrestling, horse racing, dog racing, and ice hockey. The most popular martial arts are Mu Dai (a local form of kick boxing) and Dai Chin "soft" boxing. Faesaln Faesaln (meaning fruitfulness) is a unique festival in Daistallia. It draws on the Swiss and Cajun Catholic traditions. In Daistallia City, there are street parades featuring drum, pipe, and accordion bands accompanied the display of weaponry, martial arts displays, dancing and fancy-dress revelry. Many people take part under the auspices of thr several hundred Kaeriks (organizational groups and musical bands). On Sunday night before Ash Wednesday, celebrants begin the celebrations with a spectacular bonfire, which lasts until after midnight. The bonfire is followed by a parade of illuminated lanterns through the city centre.Around noon the following day, masked parades are held through the city with much music, dancing and jollity, followed in the evening by more localized performances by smaller local Kaeriks. Most participants take their costumes very seriously and many people spend weeks in advance making huge, cartoonish papier-mâché heads and sewing lavish jester-like costumes. Commercial masks, half-masks, and face paint are considered taboo. In rural areas, revelers go from house to house begging to obtain the ingredients for a communal meal. This is known as the The Faesaln Run. The riders wear costumes conceal ing their identity, which often parody authority figures, while consumeing large amounts of alcohol in their festive quest. As they ride from one household to the next, the riders engage in rowdy celebration. By mid to late afternoon, the riders return to their base town and parade down the main street on the way to the location where the evening meal will be prepared. Many people recite satirical poems directed at local bigwigs, in the city’s taverns and restaurants during the evenings. There are also comical oompah concerts, played on old and dented brass instruments by local bands. Traditional sweets are often served, including: Faesalnkuki, a light, thin round cake covered in icing sugar, and Faesalnfae, a kind of caraway-seed pretzel, and Faemaro a cake made from the flour of new rice steamed with melted sugar. Some Local Flora and Fauna of Interest Woolkarines Woolkarines are members of the Mustelidae family native to Daistallia. They are also distantly related to Platypus. They were important economically for their fur, but are now endangered. They are also notable for their venom. Lam Lam are camelids native to Daistallia. They are closely related to llamas. They are important economically for use as beasts of burden, as well as for their flesh, hides, and wool. Lish The Lish is a large mammal noted for its thick leathery hide. It related to both the Bovidae and Rhinocerotidae families. Lish are social and live in herds, usually of around 10–20 animals but sometimes over 100. Winter herds consist of adults of both sexes as well as young animals. During the breeding season, males compete for dominance, and one dominant bull drives other adult males out of the group. Herds are famous for making a defence ring when they feel threatened. Adult Lish weigh more than 300 kg and can be as large as 500 kg. Lish are usually around 2.5 m long and 1.5 m high at the shoulder. The hide is covered in long guard hairs that reach almost to the ground in some breeds. They can achieve an age of 25. Lish are herbivorous browser/grazers. They graze on grasses, reeds, sedges, and leafy ground plants. They are known for digging through snow in the winter to reach their food. Daistallian Krait The Daistallian Krait is a species of Bungarus, a genus of venomous elapid snakes. Daistallian Kraits are usually range between 1 to 1.5 m in length, although specimens as large as 2 m have been observed. It is covered in smooth glossy scales that are arranged in bold striped patterns of alternating black and light-colored areas. Krait venom is a neurotoxic venom which is many times more potent than cobra venom. It is extremely powerful and quickly induces muscle paralysis. Fortunately, since kraits are nocturnal they seldom encounter humans during daylight hours so bites are rare. Nonetheless, any bite from a Daistallian Krait is extremely life-threatening and must be treated seriously. Without antivenom, there is an 95% mortality rate among bite victims. Unfortunately antivenom is often ineffective and as a result, mortality rate is at 85% even with treatment. Daistallian Green Tree Frog The Daistallian Green Tree Frog is a recently discovered species of what are commonly known as "Poison Arrow Frogs", Phyllobates daistallius. The Daistallian Green Tree Frog was origninally thought to be a subspecies of Phyllobates terribilis, the famous Golden Poison Frog used by South American native tribes for it's toxic secretions. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_Poison_Frog The discovey of this species means that Daistallia is now home to three of the most poisonous species on Planet Bob. = The Lovely Planet Travel Guide: Daistallia = The following is excerpted from the Lovely Planet Travel Guide: Daistallia. People, Society, and Culture Daistallia is a highly mixed stew of ethnicities. However, there are two common threads running through the many varied peoples, which are somewhat contradictory - a highly disciplined martial spirit and a love of unrestricted freedom. Most people follow a philosophy that one may do whatever one wants as long as it does not endanger or overly disturb others. People tend to be highly independent, and the local government places very little restriction on lifestyles, and most types of "vice" are entirely legal. Safety and Health While it is very free wheeling, Daistallia is also a very safe country with low crime rates. Most forms of "victimless crime" are not crimes at all, and harsh penalties are meted out for even minor economic or violent crimes.. In certain circumstances, even petty theft can carry the death penalty, which is regularly carried out. Because of this, visitors do need to take precautions that they do not get into trouble with local law enforcement. Other dangers include firearms, the White Fog, local wildlife, and disease. Firearms laws are extremely relaxed, and visitors should be aware that most citizens of Daistallia go about their daily business armed. Mentioning the White Fog is an extremely dangerous social faux paus. The phrase "Fog take you!" is considered the most serious insult, and will almost certainly result in physical confrontations. There are also several notable species of dangerous local wildlife, particularly poisonous reptiles. The most notable is the Daistallian Krait, a local species of Bungarus, which is highly toxic. Fortunately, since kraits are nocturnal they seldom encounter humans during daylight hours so bites are rare. Several tropical diseases are present. Visitors are advised to contact consular health officials for a list of appropriate vaccinations and precautions. Attractions Daistallia has numerous attractions for the visiting tourist. The foremost among these are the local cuisine, the nightlife, and the local beach resorts. An additional attraction is found in the mountaineering challenges of the interior Nightlife With virtually no vice laws, and it's history as a mercenary camp and pirate haven, Daistallia City, the capital of Daistallia, has a nightlife that is hard to beat. Hilltop, Offside, and Beachtown are the two main entertainment districts. Hilltop is the upscale entertainment district. Beachtown is the clubbing district, popular among the younger crowd, and Offside is the "anything goes" vice district, full of bars, drug dens, strip clubs, and brothels. Beach Resorts There are several excellent beach resorts throughout the country. One of the most famous is Chae Mae. Chae Mae got it's start as a military R&R facility during GW III. Mountaineering There are several challenging mountains to be climbed in Daistallia. Mount Daistallia, 8,203 m. However the most challenging is often considered to be Mount Shin, 7,897 m. Entertainment and Sports Popular sports including various martial arts, boxing, wrestling, horse racing, dog racing, and ice hockey. The most popular martial arts are Mu Dai (a local form of kick boxing) and Dai Chin "soft" boxing. Gambling, whether on sports, politics, or anything else, is hugely popular, and the country abounds with numerous casinos, betting parlors, and book shops. Shopping There is a great deal of shopping to be found in Daistallia. Local handicrafts are excellent. Also, the local rums and furs are of the highest quality. Of particular interest is the fur of the very exotic woolkarine - a local mustalid-like animal, distantly related the platypus. In addition, since Daistallia is a free port, all shopping is duty free. Transportation Getting There Daistallia may be reached via sea or air. Daistallia International Airport is small, but has several international flights daily. The Port of Daistallia is a free port, and is served by several ferry routes as well as being a major stopover for cruise ships. Getting Around Daistallia's public transport is rather ramshackle. Visitors to Daistallia City may find it easiest to get around on the water by ferry or taxiboat. Rickshaws are an option, and are quite cheap, if slow. The subway system and bus services are . Other Visas Overview All visitors must obtain a visa upon entry. Visa's are very easy to obtain and are quite cheap. The standard visa is a 30-day permit is issued on arrival. Customs Overview There are virtually no limitations on what one may bring into the country. Category:Daistallia